Uma sombra do passado
by Usagi-chanMiaka Yuuki
Summary: Serena foi visitar uma tia no exterior, porém, quando voltou, estava extremamente estranha e com um namorado novo. Quem seria esse sujeito? Leiam e descubram. R+R onegai!**CAPITULO 2 AGORA SIM COLOCADO DIREITO SEM ERROS DE FORMATAÇÃO**
1. Default Chapter

Uma sombra do passado

A Chegada

Uma garota de 16 anos desembarca de um vôo vindo da França.Seus cabelos loiros presos em odangos balançavam com o vento. Ela passara duas semanas fora visitando uma tia, e agora esperava sua amiga que prometeu estar lá.Os olhos azuis da garota se alegraram ao ver a amiga ruiva se aproximar:

-Serena!-chamou a amiga.

-Molly!Que saudades!-As duas se abraçaram.

 Molly acompanhou Serena até a casa dela e as duas se despediram.Serena tomou um banhou e foi se deitar já que a viagem havia sido cansativa e ela ainda iria se encontrar com Molly no dia seguinte.

Serena, naquela manhã, levantou cedo (QUE MILAGRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!), tomou banho, arrumou os cabelos da mesma forma de sempre e saiu para encontrar sua amiga.

Enquanto esperava por Molly, Serena ouviu o berro de uma garota e percebeu que estava sendo chamada e assustou-se mais ainda quando essa menina a abrasou.

-SERENA!Que bom que você chegou de viagem!Porque não me ligou avisando que já havia chegado?Eu, as meninas e é claro o Darien teríamos ido te buscar no aeroporto.

-Pera ai!Quem é você, sua louca?

-Serena que brincadeira besta é essa? Sou eu Mina!

-Mina, que Mina?

-A Minako! Serena você ta tirando uma com a minha cara ou perdeu o pouco juízo que você tinha?

-Olha eu não sei quem você é, mais tenho certeza que você precisa é de um HOSPÌCIO!Sua LOUCA!Agora me dá licença que eu to indo me encontra com uma amiga!

-Mas...

-TCHAU!  
Serena correu de medo e começou a imaginar quem seria aquela LOUCA!Porém sua corrida foi interrompida por um homem alto, moreno, de olhos azuis como o mar, que a agarrou e lhe deu um BEIJO (sabe aqueles beijos que você fica babando de ver e fica pensando como a pessoa consegue ter fôlego para tanto? Então é esse beijo)!Serena ficou desesperada, como ela iria fugir daquele TARADO?Quando o beijo terminou, Serena estava tão cansada que mal tinha forças para correr e então sentiu que estava presa nos braços daquele homem que estava abusando dela (presa da seguinte forma: ele passou os braços pela cintura dela e colou o seu corpo no do dela)!Logo em seguida ela ouviu esse homem sussurrar (de forma meio que romântica mais ao mesmo tempo um pouquinho maliciosa) no ouvido dela:

-Serena, meu amor, como você está?

Serena mal conseguia pensar depois daquele baita beijo, mais reuniu forças para responder em alto e bom som:

-Me larga seu TARADO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Porque eu te soltaria?E que história é essa de tarado, Coelhinha?

-Quem você pensa que é para me agarrar dessa forma?E que história é essa de Coelhinha?Eu nem te conheço para te dar tanta intimidade!

-Serena, sou eu Darien, seu namorado!Você sempre gostou desse apelido!

-Que mané namorado!O meu namorado ainda nem chegou de viagem!

-Serena que brincadeira de mau gosto é essa?

Me larga!SOCORRO ESSE TARADO TÁ ME AGARRANDOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

-Serena...

-SOCORRO!SOCORRO!TÁ ACONTECENDO UMA TENTATIVA DE ESTUPRO AQUI! SOOOOOOCOOOORROOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Serena escapou dos braços do rapaz e este a ficou olhando-a sem entender nada.Logo depois encontrou sua amiga Molly. Molly assustou-se ao ver a cara de terror da amiga.

-Serena, o que foi?

-DOIS LOUCOS, que apareceram do nada e, literalmente, me agarraram!

-Mais como?

-Primeiro, aparece uma garota que me um abraço que eu não sei com eu sobrevivi e diz que é minha AMIGA!

-Nossa! Mas não é para tanto Serena.Vai ver ela te confundiu com alguém.

-E depois disso me aparece um TARADO QUE ME AGARROU NO MEIO DA RUA!!!!!!

-Como é que é?!

-ESSE TARADO ME APARECE DO NADA ME DÁ UM BEIJO DE TIRAR O FOLEGO NO MEIO DA RUA! E DPOIS DIZ QUE EU SOU A NAMORADA DELA, SENDO QUE EU NUNCA VI ESSE CARA NA MINHA VIDA! Eu só fico pensando o que o MEU namorado vai pensar quando SOUBER!

Enquanto as duas amigas discutiam sobre os "abusos" que Serena acabara de passar, nesse mesmo instante, do outro lado da cidade, quatro amigas conversavam sobre o estranho comportamento de Serena.

-Mina, você ta brincando?

-Não Amy!Ela me chamou de louca e disse que NÃO me conhecia!

-Mina, vai vê foi brincadeira da Serena.-falou Rei, pouco preocupada com o estranho comportamento da amiga, pois sabe que Serena tem um jeito muito brincalhão.

-Eu acho que não Rei. Apesar de tudo a Serena tem bom senso,pelo menos na hora de fazer uma brincadeira. Ela nunca chamaria a Mina de louca e diria que não a conhecia.

-A Lita tem razão. A Serena pularia no pescoço da Mina e ficaria feliz em vê-la.-falou Amy começando a se preocupar com o estranho comportamento de Serena. - Ei, meninas, não é o Darien? Darien!

Darien estava tão perdido em pensamentos que nem escutou quando Amy o chamou.A única coisa que ele pensava era por que a Serena agira daquele jeito?

-DARIEN!

Darien assustou-se com o berro de suas amigas.Já era quinta vez que as meninas o chamavam e ele nem respondeu:

-A, oi meninas.

-Nossa Darien você tá com uma cara!O que aconteceu?

-Nada não Amy.Só que eu encontrei a Serena e...

-Nem precisa terminar.Ela te chamou de louco e disse que não te conhecia, não foi?

-Mais o menos isso Mina. Só que ela me chamou de tarado em vez de louco.

-Sabe eu já estou começando a ficar preocupada.

-Eu também Amy.

- Por quê Lita?

- Porque conhecendo a Serena ela pularia no pescoço do Darien.

-Mas Darien o que você fez para ela te chamar de tarado?

-Bem é que eu dei um beijo nela Mina.

-Mas que tipo de beijo?Porque pelo que eu estou imaginando deve ter sido um BAITA BEIJO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Mina para de ser indiscreta!-mandou Amy, pois aquilo já tava ficando MUITO constrangedor. -Bom o assunto,agora não é esse.Aconteceu mais alguma coisa Darien?

-Aconteceu sim Amy.Ela disse que o namorado dela ainda não havia chegado de viagem.

-COMO???????????????????-Perguntaram as quatro garotas juntas e MUITO surpresas.

-Olha agora sim eu estou ficando preocupada.-falou Rei agora pensando que a sua amiga havia pirado.

-Já sei!Por que nós não vamos falar com a Lua?Ela deve saber o que está acontecendo.

-Boa idéia Lita.-Amy adorou a sugestão da amiga, já que assim seria mais fácil descobrir o que estava acontecendo com Serena- Então fica combinado o seguinte: amanhã agente vai procurar a Lua e conversar com ela.

-Certo- respondeu o resto do grupo.

Nesse mesmo instante Serena voltava para a sua casa tomando o máximo de cuidado, pois não queria ser agarrada de novo.Ao chegar em casa vai para o seu quarto descansar um pouco.Serena começa a pensar no que aconteceu naquele dia e tem uma vaga sensação de já ter visto aquelas pessoas principalmente aquele rapaz, mas seus pensamentos são interrompidos ao olhar para a foto de seu namorado.Era um rapaz muito bonito,que sempre dizia que a amava muito e que chegaria de viagem no dia seguinte.Serena começou a pensar em muitas coisas (é claro que ela não estava pensando em nada de importante) e logo depois adormeceu

Continua...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

N/A:

Miaka:Bom, gente, esse é o primeiro capítulo de uma parceria minha com a Usagi-chan. Meu primeiro fanfic de SM, mas estou adorando... Vocês não conhecem a Usagi-chan, mas ela é super legal, se possível mandem e-mails para nós ou reviews servem também.

Usagi-chan: OI!!!Bom vcs não me conhecem.Esse é o meu primeiro fanfic(na verdade é o primeiro que eu publico pois eu já terminei um tenho mais uma pancada em andamento,  só que eu acho que eu não vou publicar, apesar da Miaka já ter me ameaçado de morte se eu não publicar)!
    
    Bom, é bom vocês saberem que eu sou, só em alguns casos, tão louca que nem a Miaka. É convivência gente, afinal de contas eu estudo com ela(nossa ela vai me matar quando ler isso, então não estranhem se eu não escrever mais)!
    
    Até,Usagi-chan
    
    Miaka, você é muito melosa e barraqueira!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Capítulo dois

Cap.:02

Metade dos esclarecimentos

Serena levantou cedo naquele dia e foi até o aeroporto encontrar seu namorado.Era um rapaz muito bonito, que possuía cabelos quase branco e olhos azuis turquesa.Quando o avistou foi correndo ao seu encontro e lhe deu um beijo.O rapaz ficou feliz com aquela demonstração de amor e sussurrou algo no ouvido da namorada, ela sorriu, e os dois saíram do aeroporto abraçados.

Enquanto isso, no templo, Darien e as meninas tentavam descobrir o que havia acontecido com Serena:

- Lua, você não sabe o que aconteceu com a Serena?

- Não Darien, mas ela está estranha faz algum tempo.

- Como assim?

- Parece que ela não lembra de nada que aconteceu Lita.

- Nem de mim Lua?

- Eu acho que não Darien, porque do nada, ela me aparece dizendo que tem um namorado que eu não faço idéia de quem seja.

- Eu acho que nós devemos vigiá-la.Lua, você poderia fazer isso?

- Claro que sim, Amy.

As meninas e Darien se despediram de Rey e cada um foi para sua casa.

Na manhã seguinte, Darien foi para a faculdade completamente distraído.Pensava em Serena.Não tinha idéia do que poderia tê-la feito se esquecer dele.

Chegou na faculdade e, logo na primeira aula um aluno foi trazido para ser apresentado a turma:

- Pessoal!- disse o professor- Esse é o Diamond Black, ele estudava na França e veio completar o curso conosco.

- Bom dia, espero que possamos nos dar bem.

- Black, sente-se ao lado do Chiba para que possamos começar.- e apontou para a carteira vazia ao lado de Darien(comentário da Usagi: não tinha um lugar melhor não para você por o Diamond hein Miaka?!).

- Não acredito nisso...- disse Darien baixo, quando Diamond se sentou(comentário da Usagi: que ódio que ele deve estar sentindo...)

- Pode acreditar, meu caro Darien.Ou deveria dizer Tuxedo Mask?(comentário da Usagi: essa forte Miaka, MUITO FORTE!)

- Ora seu...-Darien se conteve, não queria arranjar confusão com o professor.

- Sabe, você se lembra que eu disse que eu iria conseguir tudo o que eu quisesse?

- O que você quer dizer com isso Diamond?

- Você verá meu caro Tuxedo Mask. Logo depois que as aulas de hoje terminarem - Diamond tinha um sorriso maldoso em seus lábios.

- Vocês já se conheciam Chiba?- o professor havia parado na frente dos dois e não estava com uma cara muito agradável.

- Claro professor, eu e o Darien somos grandes amigos (comentário da Miaka: mas que amigo hein Usagi?)

- Que bom senhor Black, mas eu preciso continuar a minha aula.

- Claro professor, eu e o Darien não vamos mais atrapalhar, não é mesmo meu caro amigo?

Darien lançou um olhar bravo para Diamond e não respondeu a pergunta. Diamond riu da cara de Darien e começou a prestar atenção na aula.

Na hora do almoço, Diamond sumiu. Porém, quando Darien estava saindo da faculdade, na hora de ir embora, ele viu Diamond parado no portão da faculdade e foi até onde ele estava.

- Não sei o que você quer. - diz Darien, fazendo com Diamond se virasse para olha-lo - Mas eu não vou deixar que você consiga - e deu um soco bem dado no rosto de Diamond, fazendo-o cair no chão (comentário da Usagi: tadinho Miaka, o Darien se machucou muito?)

- Vou lutar até o fim, e receio que você não terá como me impedir.

- Ora seu maldito - Darien, literalmente, voou para cima de Diamond (comentário da Usagi:AI ISSO VAI DOER!)

Os dois trocaram socos, rolando na calçada.Porém uma voz os fez parar, uma voz conhecida de ambos.

- Diamond!- Serena se aproximava, correndo, preocupada com o namorado.

- Se-se...Serena- Darien não tinha palavras para expressar sua surpresa.Parou em cima de Diamond, segurando a gola da camisa, preta, dele.

- Saia de cima dele, SEU MONSTRO!- Serena o empurrou e ele caiu no chão com tudo- Diamond, meu amor, você está bem?

- Estou sim, coelhinha- ele se levantou e ficou de frente para ela.

- Diamond...-ela tocou, de forma carinhosa, os lábios dele que sangravam.

- Não se preocupe- ele limpou o sangue e logo depois segurou Serena pela cintura,  puxando-a e beijando, com paixão, os lábios delicados dela.

Darien ficou pasmo com aquele beijo, ele não acreditava no que estava acontecendo.Serena virou para Darien e logo o reconheceu:

- Seu estúpido!Foi você que me agarrou outro dia no parque, não foi?

- Que história é essa Coelhinha?

- Foi assim Diamond, esse TARADO me agarrou no meio da rua e disse que era MEU namorado!

- Coelhinha, perdoa o Darien,É que ele TINHA uma namorada, quase noiva, que ele PERDEU a pouco tempo e ela se parecia MUITO com você(comentário da Miaka: só parecia Usagi?)

- Como é que é?- Darien ficou bobo com o que ouviu.Como assim, ele perdeu a Serena?(comentário da Miaka: perdeu, fudeu, ferro, já era!!!Dá o Darien para mim Usagi-chan?)(comentário da autora que escreveu tudo isso, Usagi:QUE PARA VOCE O QUE!ELE VAI PARA MIM!O DARIEN É MEU MIAKA!)

- Mas por que ele te bateu Diamond?

- Porque eu tive uma discussão boba com ele. O Darien é meu amigo faz muito tempo, e eu o perdôo porque foi coisa boba.Além do mais, ele ainda está muito triste por causa da namorada que ele perdeu (comentário da Miaka: Triste? Manda ele para cá que eu acabo com a tristeza dele) (comentário da autora que escreveu todo esse rolo, Usagi: cala a boca Miaka!Quantas vezes eu preciso dizer que ele é MEU?!)

- Mas o que aconteceu com a namorada dele?- Serena demonstrava a mesma ternura na voz agora.Ela começou a se preocupar com Darien.

- Ela o esqueceu, pois ele nunca pode retribuir todo o amor dela então ela achou melhor esquece-lo e além do mais ela nunca o amou verdadeiramente.Como as pessoa costumavam dizer, ela era bonita demais para ele e isso é a mais pura verdade afinal de contas,ele jamais conseguira recupera-la.

- Que coisa triste Diamond.Olha me desculpe, eu não sabia nada sobre a sua namorada - Serena se abaixou até onde Darien estava e o ajudou a se levantar.

Darien ficou olhando fixamente e tristemente, para Serena.Como era possível isto estar acontecendo com os dois?Darien mostrava em seus olhos tristeza e desejo, um desejo incontrolável de beijar Serena, ali mesmo no meio da rua.

- Você não tinha como saber Coelhinha.Bem vamos indo?- Diamond interrompeu a troca de olhares dos dois.

- Claro Diamond.Até mais e cuide bem de seus ferimentos!- Darien ouviu Serena berrar enquanto saia abraçada com o namorado.

- Darien estava em estado de choque.A Serena, NAMORADA, do DIAMOND?Ela o trocou pelo DIAMOND?Foi ai que Darien entendeu o que havia acontecido realmente com Serena e devido a esse fato pegou seu carro e vôo para o seu apartamento e quando chegou ligou para as meninas.

Continua...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

N/A:

Miaka Yuuki: Bem gente, esse é o capítulo dois e eu preciso pedir ajuda!!! A Usagi-chan é muito má! Ela quer fazer cada coisa que vocês não imaginam... Enfim, talvez eu que esteja sendo chata, como ela acabou de concorda r e a Makimachi Misao também...

Enfim, agradeço ao Diogo Li por ter deixado review para a gente... Diogo, te adoro e boa sorte com seu livro...

Bem, por hora eu acho que é só... Beijos para vocês e até mais!!!

Usagi-chan: Miaka você é muito má!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eu disse para você não por aquele comentário!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Agora todo mundo vai pensar mal de mim!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Só para redimir o que eu disse você não é nada daquilo que eu falei!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eu também não tenho idéia louca! Miakinha sabe o que eu vou fazer também? Não vou mais continuar minhas(isso é para todas!) histórias! Misao você tem que culpar a Miaka por isso viu?

Bom Diego adorei receber um review seu...BRIGADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Beijos...

Eu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  

Miaka Yuuki: Usagi-chan... Minha coelhinha fofa... Para começar, você só me avisou que não era para colocar quando eu já tinha publicado o fanfic... E mesmo se tivesse feito antes, eu não ia tirar mesmo... Você teve é sorte de eu não responder... Enfim, não vamos brigar na frente de todo mundo desse jeito, até mais gente!!!!

Usagi-chan: Só para não deixar de responder ISSO... EU TINHA TE AVISADO SIM!!!!!!! AGORA NÃO VEM DÁ UMA DE SANTA QUE NÃO BRIGA NA FRENTE DOS OUTROS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Beijos...

Usagi-chan

Obs:Soi eu sei que você não gosta do meu nome, mas não foi idéia minha, porém eu gostei!!!!!(esse comentário foi deixado pela autora que não tem mais nada para falar para encher o saco da Miaka, ou seja, Usagi-chan)

Agora é tchau mesmo gente! Beijos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
